Estaban
Estaban Montoya is a thief and would-be assassin from the great land of Estalia, specifically the city Bilbali, though he currently resides and works in the city of Praag . Backstory Estaban grew up in a family of noble birth in the city of Bilbali, they had gotten rich through legal means. His father, Renaldo Montoya, runs a merchant business, owning a few boats for the acquiring and transporting of materials, and is very well respected in that field. Estaban learnt a lot about the business and was very excited to enter it and work alongside his father. Then everything changed when the Storm of Chaos occured. When the Storm struck, Estaban thought the world was going to end. He was sure that no one would live through the terrible damage that would be wrought by the creatures of Chaos that would spew from the wastes in the north. And so he decided that if the world was going to end he would make it sure it went out with a bang. He spent his families money frivolously, wasting it on drugs, alcohol and 'pleasant company', and becoming a drunk, addicted wreck. And then the storm ended. And everyone was still alive. The world was fine, but Estaban wasn't. Estaban was disowned by his family after he had spent most of their savings on this frivolous lifestyle. He was lost and homeless in his city. He was addicted to a variety of things, and had no access to it. He had a hard few years there, being a beggar, barely able to survive, but he discovered he was very good at one thing in this time. Stealing. Very good indeed. So he slowly built a bit of a reputation as a thief and began getting close to a life he remembered, an easier life with money and respect. But he couldn't get there from just stealing, he decided assassination was the next logical step, and would earn him a lot more money. He began work as a hitman, not getting as much work as he would have liked in this proffession, but enough that he could live quite comfortabley from it and the thievery. Through his assassination work, Estaban also disovered the god Morr, and had an unlikely connection with him. He didn't understand why he was so attracted to this deity, but began followingly him quite fervently, even going so far as to acquire a cloak that resembled the Morrite priests, and a large tattoo on his chest displaying a raven carrying a black rose. After a few years, Estaban was hired by the Grey College to help the city of Praag and fix any issues that may arise whilst in the city with a group of other adventurers. Relationships Stahla - He views Stahla Lehrling as his direct boss or manager, the person he must protect and listen to as she is his most direct connection to the Grey Order apart from Wilhelm . Ravandil - He has had run ins with Ravandil before meeting with the party. As Ravandil is a Bounty Hunter, him and Estaban got put on the same hit by two seperate groups after the same man, a general in the imperial army. The hit went wrong, with Estaban wanting to kill him and Ravandil wanting to capture him. The two argued and the hit got away. After that they never trusted each other fully, hating each other because of that one miss, but respecting each other greatly for the others skill at what they do. Izsak - Izsak and Estaban began a strong working relationship when they began in Praag, Estaban hoping that his ability to talk would make certain parts of his job easier, but after the recent mishap with the Vargiri at the Worlds Edge Mountains and learning of his connection to Chaos, Estaban feels he can't trust him. Droknar - Droknar loves to blow shit up. After a few recent occassions Estaban has also learnt that it is fun to blow shit up. The two get along quite well now. Sera - Sera, to Estaban, is a puzzle. He is constantly confused and intrigued by her switching personality and character traits. Some days she is tight lipped, obsessed with guns and ammo and, to be frank, a bit of a prude. Where as now, and especially more recently, she seems to have let go a lot. She of course takes her job seriously but he's noticed that her morals have become slightly looser, and after her recent outfit choice at the poetry reading, Estaban is very interested in learning more about her. Category:Characters